


Flesh and Bone : ReAnimated.

by TrueDespair



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Expiermentation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Just blah everywhere, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, heartache and sadness, romance in weird places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of a story that I have made long ago. And yes, it involves zombies of almost every sort. Lives will be lost and hearts will be broken but as long as they have a reason to live, giving up is simply not an option. For the world goes on and so will they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Bone : ReAnimated.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I began to think that I never really got to write the ending of this story the first time around because I felt like as popular as it was, it just...didn't click for me anymore. But I hope this time around, I'll finish it. Can't make any promises though. So enjoy~

**-In an underground facility off a island near XXXXXX-**

“….Years on this, years on this damn project and we’re nowhere closer to our goal. We can’t present this to the boss now. We have nothing to show him!”

A sigh escaped a pair of lips as one head turned to another. “I can understand your frustration but we can’t give up on it now. We promised him a miracle and we’re the best ones to give him it. Though….this goes against everything I stand on.”

“Screw morals! If we manage to make this work, all of us can live easy for the rest of our lives, even longer!”

“Don’t count your chicks before they hatch. Anyway, we should review what we have so far and maybe with this, it can placate the boss for a while went we sent the report.” Opening the manila folder and taking a pen out, the pair went down the hallway as one of them swiped their card and the double doors of steel opened.

\---

_Day 578- status report._

_So far, the serum we have created from numerous chemicals and remedies including XXXXX and XXXX, has brought little to no promise since the day it was made. We have had many tests in which to see its effectiveness. So far, half of those who were injected of this serum have died within one to three days upon contact._

_When doing various autopsies on those who were deceased, we have found many vital organs rotting within and spreading throughout; even the skin were pale with spots of purple and veins of blue. Eyes are void of pupils and are bloodshot at best. Afterwards, the organs were collected and the bodies were disposed of._

_However, one test subject has proved to be more than we expected. While the functions of said organs were minimal at best and the subject is comatose, the fact that it lived passed the three day mark is fruitful and we will continue injecting the serum for further studies. Subject is contained in a glass room with only one door that only XX class personal can enter and take care of the subject._

_Signed off by,_   
_Dr. XXXXXXXX_

\--

Entering the lab room, they looked at the glass cage around their most successful subject to date; subject zero, the very first subject they have had. The origin of the subject was expunged and not even a name was given.

After it, many other subjects have fallen. If they can get it to wake up or even talk, then it might bring the lab closer to their goal.

One can hope anyway.

“How long as it been now? A few months?”

“Actually it has been a year and somewhat. I’m sick of giving the boss the same report over and over again but what can we do? Unless subject zero can open its eyes, we have nothing else.”

“Ugh. Whatever, let’s just get this over with and clean it up.”

Nodding, the second doctor watched the first one swiped the access card and enter the cage with some sponges and towels. Watching the cage, the second doctor then looked at the machines that were keeping track of its functions. The heart, the brain and the rest of the organs. It was slow but steady activity but for them it was more then enough.

Staring at the monitors while the other was cleaning the subject, everything seems to be of the norm.

But a beep on one of the machines caught attention as eyes went to the monitor for the brain and saw a drop. Soon another machine was beeping and before anyone knew it, the whole section of the lab room was going off like fireworks.

“Oh crap! Oi! You have so something! We got a problem!”

Unfortunately with the glass being a meter or so thick, hearing was an issue as the other doctor was cleaning up the subject still.

“Oh my god, can you stop for one second and read the damn atmosphere----” It was cut short as all machines were on one flat line. Shoulders slumped as a sigh of heavy disappointment with hands on the table.

Subject zero has officially flat lined.

Their best subject gone and so was their hope of ever meeting their goal.

And the damn idiot was still cleaning it as if nothing had happened.

“Fuck, now I got to break the bad news.” Though as that doctor took a step to the cage, there was an eerie beeping that started as the doctor turned around and saw one by one the machines going up again with rigorous beeping. It was like….

The subject came back alive.

The doctor in the glass cage was surprised to see the subject sitting up from the makeshift bed it was lying on and was smiling at the partner with excitement.

The partner gave the other a thumbs up. This was great, they finally did it. They finally made a serum that can bend even the most basic of rules. They can’t wait to give a new report to the boss and patent the product. They were going to live easy from now on!

Though, as the doctor smiled, it faded as the subject went over to the other doctor and all at once, they and the machines went silent.

A gluttonous roar emitted from the subject’s mouth before its teeth bit into the doctor’s neck; the doctor screaming as blood spurted out.  
The subject ripped out part of the neck and dropped the doctor on the floor as it was bleeding to death.

Screaming too, the second doctor ran to an encased red button to open the glass and pressed the button but felt something grab the doctor and threw the person against the machines; tumbling them over and break. The doctor groaned as eyes opened to a shadow figure hovering over.

Eyes of purple with no pupils and gushing blood from its mouth. It smirked at the doctor as its teeth were showing; sharp and rustic. It leaned closer until eyes met.

It chuckled into the doctor’s ear before leaning back and smiling as if it was normal to begin with. Taking the card, it swiped it and doors opened it.

The doctor was too shocked to do anything but stand as the breathing went down a bit. But something felt even worse as the doctor felt breathing against the back of the neck. Then it clicked. The doctor turned around and was met with bloodshot eyes. “….Oh no.”

The doors closed as another scream echoed through the walls.

\--

The incident that was later undisclosed happened nearly ten years ago.

In those ten years, _everything changed_.  
\--


End file.
